Eterno Inverno
by Lily Evans Black
Summary: Draco e Gina encontram-se pelas ruas de Londres depois de mais de cinco anos de distância. Ambos estão mudados, no entanto, buscam um no outro o passado perdido. Lembranças e segredos permeiam esse encontro não tão casual quanto parece.


**Eterno Inverno**

**Cenário**: Londres

**Itens: **

Dois pontos de vista sobre a mesma história

Sorriso falso

Ironia

Frase clichê (bônus: se houver ligação com a ironia).

Lembranças

**Frase:**

"O amor que mais dura é o amor não correspondido".

**Eterno Inverno**

Era inverno. O frio que fazia em Londres cortava-me a pele e obrigava-me a encolher. Nem mesmo o pesado casaco que trazia me ajudava a fugir do tempo cortante. As ruas pelas quais passava encontravam-se encobertas por uma rala neve branca. Uma neve que parecia refletir os escassos e preguiçosos raios de sol que teimavam em aparecer. Era um ambiente desolador. Triste, seria o adjetivo ideal. As árvores não apresentavam mais folhas, assim como as calçadas mal apresentavam pessoas.

Peguei o sentido de casa como sempre fazia. Andei de cabeça baixa durante um bom trecho, sendo seguido apenas pela minha sombra. Virei uma esquina e a vi. Não tinha como não vê-la. Seus cabelos ruivos se destacavam na paisagem branca. Pareciam quentes e reconfortantes se comparados com o frio e a neve. Hesitei. Pensei em mudar de rumo, atravessar a rua; qualquer coisa que não me obrigasse a cumprimentá-la e reviver memórias de um verão distante em minha mente.

"Olá, Malfoy, como vai?" - perguntou, segurando meu antebraço.

Havia me pegado de surpresa. Minha preocupação em fugir dela havia me atraído a ela, havia me deixado vulnerável. Sorri falsamente. Um meio sorriso. Fitei-a. Não era mais a mesma. Afinal, não era mais uma menina estabanada. Era uma mulher com brilhantes olhos verdes. Estes, no entanto, tinham o mesmo aspecto de outrora.

"Vou bem, Weasley" - respondi, tentando não gaguejar e mantendo a formalidade que nos afastava. "e você como vai?" - Perguntei, sem real curiosidade.

_Era claro que Draco não se importava realmente com o que se passava comigo, mas mesmo assim teimei em responder-lhe com um sorriso que estava bem. Ele deu um muxoxo quando ouviu a resposta. Talvez esperasse que eu lhe respondesse que estava infeliz. Encaramo-nos por alguns segundos. Como ele havia mudado! Seus olhos não refletiam mais o orgulho de outrora. Pareciam ressentidos e amargurados, assim como o cenário cinza claro atrás dele. Convidei-o para um café. Aceitou prontamente com um sorriso. Sorriso que eu desconfiava não ser verdadeiro. _

"Que tal um café?" –ela havia perguntado de repente, com certeza a fim de acabar com o silêncio e constrangimento que nos assolava.

Concordei com um sorriso. Por mais que a idéia de passar um tempo com Gina não me fosse racionalmente boa, eu não conseguia evitar em obedecê-la e segui-la.

Passamos por ruas as mais desertas. E por um parque que eu acreditava ter sido belo no outono e que eu sabia que em outros verões o fora.

_"Lembra?"-perguntou inquisitorialmente. _

_"Lembro o quê?" –perguntei, ainda vagueando em meus pensamentos._

_"Lembra-se do parque?" –perguntou com os olhos cheios de dúvidas e receios._

_Sorri. Eu me lembrava do parque. Só não esperava que ele também o fizesse ou se importasse. _

_"Lembro como se fosse ontem" –respondi. _

_Ele sorriu. Pareceu sincero._

_"E sua noiva, como vai?" –perguntei, tentando voltar para a realidade. _

_"A Pansy?" –perguntou duvidoso._

_"Você tem outra noiva por acaso?" –ironizei._

_Ele sorriu timidamente. _

_"Ela vai bem" –ele parou por um segundo. "Vamos nos casar mês que vem"._

"Ela vai bem" –respondi sem pensar.

Eu sabia que não era isso que interessava Gina, mas também não sabia se devia contar-lhe o que queria. Pensei por algum tempo. Ela saberia de um jeito ou de outro.

"Vamos nos casar mês que vem" –falei atento para a sua reação.

Ela apenas concordou com um aceno.

"E o Potter, como vai?" – perguntei, odiando-me logo em seguida por isso. Não tinha o menor interesse em saber o que se passava com ele. Muito menos, o que se passava entre eles.

_"E o Potter, como vai?" –perguntou._

_Senti que, mesmo com o passar dos anos, a voz de Draco apresentava os mesmos desprezo e desdém pelos quais ele sempre tratara o Harry. Tentei abstrair de tal sensação._

_"A cicatriz nunca mais doeu. Acredito que ele não poderia estar melhor"._

_"Que bom!" –respondeu sem sorrir._

_Senti-me nausear. Uma tontura passou por uma cabeça, uma vertigem alucinante, e eu acredito ter caído inconsciente._

"Que bom!" –respondi mau-humorado. Ela sabia que não era a cicatriz do Potter que me importava. Virei-me para olhá-la. Por alguns segundos seus olhos mudaram de foco. E ela os fechou inconsciente. Por pouco não caiu no chão. Segurei-a desajeitado e carreguei-a até um banco coberto de neve, próximo ao parque que havíamos passado. Olhei-a com interesse. Sua pele parecia a neve branca que nos cercava. Era fria. Estava fria. Seus cabelos, em contraste, pareciam quentes, e eu queria tocá-los. Estava com frio.

Aos poucos ela acordou e meu desejo cessou-se. Fitou-me confusa.

"Desculpe-me" –foi o que disse.

"Você está bem?" –perguntei, ignorando seu pedido.

"Estou sim" –sorriu.

"Quer que eu busque algo para você comer?" –perguntei, fazendo menção de me levantar.

"Não há necessidade" –respondeu, tocando meu antebraço. Senti como se uma onda de calor transpassasse meu corpo. Fechei meus olhos involuntariamente. Espero que ela não tenha percebido.

_"Desculpe-me" –foi o que eu disse ao acordar. Ainda pensava na resposta que havia dado a ele sobre Harry. Ele pareceu não entender e perguntou se eu queria algo para comer. Respondi que não havia necessidade e segurei-o, impedindo-o de sair. Ele não podia ir. Ainda não._

_Momentos depois ele me encarou, duro, rígido, sem emoção. Seu olhar cortou-me o coração. Eu o estava fazendo sofrer com a expectativa._

_"O Harry pediu-me em casamento"- falei, enfim, o que ele queria saber. _

_"Onde está o anel?" –perguntou, fitando minha mão._

_Abri minha bolsa e retirei de dentro uma pequena caixinha aveludada a ele. Draco abriu-a e encarou o anel por um a caixa e entregou-me._

_"É muito bonito" –falou sem emoção. "Por que não o está usando?"-perguntou, encarando-me._

_Eu podia sentir que de todas as perguntas já feitas, essa era a única que ele realmente queria saber a resposta. Um brilho enigmático perpassou seus olhos. Aquilo era esperança. Eu queria que o fosse._

_"Eu não aceitei" –falei._

_Ao perceber seu olhar surpreso, redimi-me._

_"Ainda"._

_"O Potter não agrada mais a você, Weasley?" –perguntou ácido._

_Dei de ombros. Não podia dizer o que realmente sentia e ele parecia não perceber._

_"Por que você perguntou do parque?"_

_Eu queria ouvir ele dizer que também sentia falta._

"Por que você perguntou do parque?" –questionou Gina.

Era óbvio que ela o fazia para não responder a pergunta que eu havia algum modo o Potter perdera a graça para ela.

"Eu achei que você havia se esquecido dos tempos que passamos juntos naquele parque." –respondi sinceramente. Não tinha por que mentir.

"Eu me lembro muito bem" –respondeu sem emoção.

Irritei-me. Ela tratava do passado como se não tivesse sido nada.

"Você lembra, então, que eu confortei você por todo o ano, enquanto o Potter pensava apenas em ser herói?" –perguntei com raiva e ao mesmo tempo deboche.

Ela me encarou. Eu continuei.

"E agora qual é o problema, Gina? O que você quer de mim?"

Ela não respondeu de pronto, Parecia surpresa.

_Eu estava estupefata com a pergunta que ele havia feito. A mim parecia tudo tão claro. Eu sentia saudades, era só._

_"Não precisa irritar-se"._

_Ele bufou. Ficou carrancudo por alguns segundos, mas logo sua feição mudou e ele olhou para mim com ternura. Parecia ter resolvido não me odiar. _

_"Você precisa cuidar de sua saúde. Desmaiar assim não é normal". –comentou casualmente, ainda com os braços cruzados, mas eu sabia que ele se importava._

_Concordei com um aceno. _

_"Eu senti sua falta" –falei sinceramente._

"Eu senti sua falta".

Então era isso. Passei meus dedos por sobre seu rosto, ainda um pouco receoso do que fazia. Suas bochechas já estavam rosadas novamente. Pensei que ela fosse me impedir, mas não. Aproximei-me.

"Você ainda me ama?" –perguntou delicadamente, fitando-me.

Acenei afirmando.

"O amor que mais dura é o amor não correspondido, não é? –falei com um meio sorriso.

Gina sorriu ternamente. Encostei meu rosto no seu, ignorando qualquer sinal que me impedisse de fazê-lo. Queria sentir-lhe o cheiro, nunca esquecido, mesmo depois de mais de cinco anos de distância. Beijei-lhe o pescoço vagarosamente, com uma das mãos entre seus cabelos. O calor irradiava de Gina. Eu me sentia confortável e quente. Parei. Encostei minha cabeça em seu colo e deixei estar. Ela não parecia aborrecida com o meu contato tão próximo. Fechei os olhos e poderia ali ficar se ela não tivesse tocado meu rosto de leve, queimando-o com o calor que emanava de seu corpo quente como o sol de verão.

_Toquei-o. Acariciei-lhe o rosto e os cabelos dourados de um verão distante. Levantei-lhe o rosto e encarei-o. Sentia falta do conforto e segurança que ele me passava, ao mesmo tempo com a sensação de perigo constante. Ele era o inimigo. Ele havia sido o inimigo. Tanta coisa havia mudado..._

_"Acho melhor eu ir andando" –falei, a razão retomando o seu lugar._

_"Claro, mas e o café?" ele perguntou._

_"Fica para outro dia" –respondi, sem olhá-lo no olhos._

_Ele sorriu desconfortável._

_"Não terá outro dia, não é?" –perguntou._

_"Não" –eu respondi, encarando-o. "Vou me casar"._

_"Isso era um adeus?" perguntou, já sabendo a resposta. _

_Apenas acenei concordando._

_"Adeus, então." –falou, virando as costas. _

_Eu o segurei novamente. Virei-o e beijei-o delicadamente. Nossos lábios tocaram-se por alguns segundos._

_"Você sabia que eu faria aquele caminho para casa, não é?" –perguntou curioso e ao mesmo tempo risonho._

_"Você sempre o faz" –respondi sincera, tentando segurar uma lágrima que queria escapar. _

_Ele, então, beijou minha testa e seguiu seu caminho para a mansão Malfoy, por entre árvores desprovidas de cor, por um inverno que parecia não ter mais fim._


End file.
